happy birthday, hyung
by bubbblepop
Summary: Ryeowook menyiapkan sesuatu di hari ulang tahun Yesung, namun...


Cast: Kim Ryeowook, Kim Yesung/Kim Jongwoon, & other cast

Disclaimer: Semua cast bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka sebagai cast di ff ini, mereka milik Tuhan, keluarga masing2, dan SM. Resep cake ulang tahun yang ada di dalam cerita juga bukan milik saya, saya hanya mengcopy resep yang ada. Tapi ff ini murni milik saya.

Warning: alur kecepetan, typo(s), ide cerita pasaran.

"Wookie…, Wookie chagi…," panggil Yesung yang baru saja pulang kerja sambil mencari kekasihnya di setiap sudut ruangan.

"Sepatunya lengkap, kunci mobilnya juga ada, jadi ia pasti ada di rumah," gumam Yesung sambil terus mencari namjachingu yang dirindukannya.

Yesung terus berjalan menuju ke lantai atas rumah mereka, Ryeowook juga tidak ada disana.

"Hiks… Mianhae, Yesung hyung…." Suara tangisan dan permintaan maaf Ryeowook samar terdengar oleh telinga Yesung. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah sumber suara. Ternyata Ryeowook berada di dalam gudang.

"_Ada apa Wookie disana?" _tanya Yesung dalam hatinya.

"Wookie, gwenchanayo?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Yesung berusaha membuka pintu gudang tersebut, namun terkunci. "Wookie, buka, ini Yesung hyung."

"….."

Tetap tidak ada jawaban dari namja yang berada di dalamnya.

"Wookie," panggilnya.

Setelah beberapa menit tetap tidak ada tanggapan dari Ryeowook, maka Yesung memutuskan untuk mendobrak pintu gudang tersebut.

BRAK!

Yesung mendarat dengan kasar di lantai gudang yang berdebu setelah berhasil membuka paksa pintu gudang. Ia mendapati Ryeowook sedang duduk memeluk lutut sambil menangis di sudut ruangan.

"Wookie, ada apa?" tanya Yesung khawatir, ia segera mendekati namjachingunya itu.

Ryeowook menggeleng tanpa mengangkat wajahnya.

"Ceritakan padaku, chagi, apa yang terjadi?"

"Berjanjilah hyung tidak akan marah kalau aku menceritakannya," jawab Ryeowook akhirnya.

Yesung mengangguk pasti. "Ne, hyung tidak akan marah, ceritakanlah."

_Flashback sebelas jam yang lalu…._

~Ryeowook pov~

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Yesung, namjachinguku, maka hari ini aku bangun pagi-pagi untuk membuat cake ulang tahun. Aku ingin tahun ini kue yang kuberikan pada Yesung adalah cake buatanku sendiri, bukan cake yang dibeli di toko roti seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Kemarin malam Yesung tidak pulang, ia sedang ada pekerjaan di China dan baru akan pulang nanti sore atau malam, jadi aku bisa membuatnya sekarang, dan memberikannya sebagai kejutan setelah Yesung pulang nanti. Ani, Yesung tidak langsung pulang ke rumah, setibanya di Korea ia akan ke kantornya dahulu, baru setelah itu pulang ke rumah, maka aku akan mengantarkan cake itu ke kantornya, membuat kejutan untuk Yesung. Yesung pasti akan sangat senang.

Aku tersenyum sendiri membayangkannya.

Walaupun aku suka, sering, dan jago masak, tapi kalau membuat cake, ini adalah yang pertama bagiku.

Aku mulai mencampur telur, gula pasir, dan emulsifier menggunakan mixer hingga tercampur rata dan mengembang. Kutambahkan tepung terigu, cokelat bubuk, susu bubuk, dan baking powder. Setelah semuanya tercampur sekarang aku tambahkan coklat pasta dan margarin cair (margarin yang sudah dilelehkan). Kemudian aku menuangkan adonan yang telah tercampur sempurna itu ke dalam sebuah loyang bulat yang telah diolesi margarin dan dialasi kertas roti.

Tiga puluh lima menit kemudian, setelah cake keluar dari oven aku mulai membuat toppingnya.

Kupanaskan susu cair dan madu hingga mendidih dan tercampur rata, kemudian kumasukkan potongan coklat masak, kuaduk hingga cokelat larut dan merata. Setelah masak kutuangkan di ke atas cake hingga ke bagian sisinya, lalu kudinginkan dan kuhias bagian atasnya dengan buah ceri dan lilin.

.

.

.

Cake sudah siap, dan sekarang sudah jam empat sore yang berarti Yesung sudah berada di kantornya. Aku akan segera kesana. Kumasukkan cake buatanku ke dalam sebuah kardus cake merah besar dengan tutup transparant.

Aku masih terus berjalan sambil membawanya menuju ke kantor Yesung yang kebetulan tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah kami. Senyuman terkembang di bibirku, aku sangat bahagia bahkan hanya dengan membayangkan reaksi Yesung nanti.

BRUK!

Tiba-tiba seseorang menabrakku dari belakang, aku tidak terjatuh, tapi…. Kardus merah berisi cake di tanganku terlempar, terbang, dan jatuh sekitar 10 meter di depanku dengan kondisi cake sudah keluar dari kardusnya, tutupnya terbang dibawa angin. Benar-benar tidak dapat diselamatkan lagi, cake itu tertumpah ke jalanan, sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

Air mataku mengalir. Kebahagiaanku kini sudah tergantikan dengan kesedihan.

Aku berbalik, menatap namja yang menabrakku tadi. Ia masih berdiri dengan wajah innocent nya di belakangku.

"HWANG KWANGHEE!"

Ia segera menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan karena teriakanku.

"Mian, hyung, aku tidak sengaja, akan aku ganti cakenya," ucap Kwanghee yang kini memasang raut wajah bersalah.

Aku terlalu malas untuk menanggapi ucapan maaf Kwanghee, aku segera berlari pulang sambil tersu menangis. Rencana kejutanku untuk Yesung gagal, dan itu berarti aku harus menunggu satu tahun lagi.

_Flashback off…._

"Jadi hanya karena cake itu kamu menangis berjam-jam disini?" tanya Yesung setelah Ryeowook menceritakan penyebab kesedihannya.

"Ne, hyung, mianhae…."

Yesung meraih kedua pipi Ryeowook dan mengangkat wajah namjachingunya tersebut. "Tidak apa-apa, yang penting niatmu, Kim Ryeowook. Kau sudah berniat dan berusaha membuatnya untukku saja aku sudah sangat senang."

"Ayo sekarang kita rayakan ulang tahunku diluar saja," ucap Yesung sambil membantu Ryeowook berdiri.

"Ne, gomawo, hyung. Happy birthday hyung, aku hampir saja lupa," ucap Ryeowook, ia sudah bisa tersenyum sekarang.

"Gomawo, chagi. Saranghae…"

"Nado saranghae, hyung…."

**END**

_Fanfic Super Junior yang pertama…_

_Mian kalau ceritanya kurang menarik…_

_Gomawo…_


End file.
